A Dream Come True
by SalCuthin1122
Summary: Realitys biggest Fantasy. Everyon only dreams to be apart of their favorite anime series and games, right? Well this is no dream for Sam as she wakes up infront of the gates of Smash Mansion!
1. Impossible

**Authors Note: This story is a OcXCanon ( I that is the word) Meaning that it's a original character hooking up with another game/show/manga/etc..character. If you don't like then don't read this. Also this is my first ever fanfic so please be easy. **

**By the way no charcters in here belong to me but Sam~ so Enjoy  
><strong>-

A Dream Come True?

Chapter 1: Impossible

A lot_ happens in the world proving society right with the statement: "Nothing is impossible". And with what I'm going through right now, is another some how bizarre possibility. Sure as a kid and still now I have always wished that I could some how wake up and be living the world of fantasy with all my favorite characters from shows or books. Of course I wished and dreamed, but of course I never thought it would come true. I managed to get my self some how into the smash world in the, well I believe, front gates of the Smash Mansion. One minute I'm at home, trying to finish my first fanfic ever. The next I wake up in the middle of now where looking up at a building with the initials S.M. _

" Where the hell am I" I mumbled to myself. I looked around. Two grand and gold gates stood upon me. The initials S.M. directed in the middle of the gates. The type of person I am curious, but horribly nervous I panicked and looked around some more. There was basically and brick fence fence surrounding this gigantic mansion. The front, where I was at, had hedges that had beautiful flowers on them, and bus stop, and a cab...going to RUN ME OVER!

"WAHH!" I screamed, as I ran out of the way. I fell on my now sore butt, and watched who emerged from the cab. Maybe the can help me find out where the hell I am!

I saw three figures come out. All guys that looked to be young teens. One of them was hot! He was tall and skinny. He had this wickedly cool dark blue hair,that he wore a tiara in, and blue eyes to match that made him look like he was 17 and up. He had such a cute face, that I just wanted to touch it so bad! He was wearing, all blue, and light blue button down shirt, whitish -blue pants, and black shoes. He looked so fancy when he stood against the car staring at me, I thought him looked like royalty. The other one was about the same height as the blue haired teen, expect he looked like the person you could get along with fairly well. _He has such a warm smile _I thought as he walked towards me. He had, to my shock, elf ears one of them pierced though. I tried not to stare, for it was rude so I focused my attention to his face. He had blonde hair that was short covered by a funny looking green hat. He looked familiar to me as I saw his stunning light blue eyes. So far, both of the teens did!

Even the now extending his hand out to me teen, did too. This one had fire -red spikey, yet messy hair. His eyes were light like the blondes , but maybe a little darker though. He was shorter than the other two and looked a lot closer to my age. "Maybe one or two years older than me." I thought to myself. He reminded me of a total goofball with that kind and considerate smile. The totally opposite of the blue haired teen. He dressed in a style that I don't know the name of. Like He wore a red short-sleeved hoodie over a black T-shirt, with black cargo shorts, and sneakers. Similar to blondes style, but the blondes was more "neat". His was a white Tee over a green long sleeved and gray straight legs.

I couldn't help, but stare at the three teens. They all looked to familiar and it bothered me how I couldn't name neither of them!

"Hello?" The red head asked. "Sorry we almost ran you over." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up." My name is Roy and yours?" he asked. "I'm Samantha but call me S-wait did you say your name is Roy? I asked again puzzled. It hit me. "Y-yea" He responded kinda confused.

"So then that means...Your link!" I exclaimed as I pointed to the blonde. "And your Marth!" I pointed to the bluenette who was even more puzzled. There was and awkward silence as all the pieces fell into place.

"Y-Yeah so how do you know us?" Roy finally spoke up breaking the silence, but looking confused. It all made sense. Where else would you see these three together? IT was obvious. Some how I was moved from my world into theirs. The Smash world (or what I'm going to call it for now...). This mansion was nevertheless the famous Smash Mansion. These three were famous hero's.

"I-I'm sorry..." I mumbled my shyness was kicking in. "I'm Samantha, call me Sam though...um you guys are probably thinking I'm some weird crazy loon, but I'm not. I know all you guys and probably the people inside that building too...because I'm...I'm..." I stopped and thought. I couldn't tell them the truth. Then they would really think I'm crazy. I thought carefully.

"I'm a journalist who studies about the Smash Brawlers?" I finally said hoping they would buy it and they did.

"Well Sam." Roy said. "Are you going to be living with us or something?". "Um...probably..." I said. "Or at least until I can figure a way home." I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Well if your going to be staying with us, you're going to have to talk to Master Hand. Come we'll show you to him." Roy gestured for Marth and Link to follow and we walked into the gates. Into the mansion. Into a lobby full of people. Into my _new life_.


	2. Room mates?

A Dream Come True?

Chapter 2: Room...mates?

As I followed Roy and the other two teens I was in awe of how gigantic this mansion was! One hallway was wide enough to fit five elephants side from side, and long enough to make you feel like you walked ten miles! Then again, that's just me over-exaggerating, but you get the point it was huge! We continued walking until I saw the other Brawlers. All of them were chatting and paying no mind to me. "_Perfect"_ . I thought. "_The less attention the better!" _I was hiding behind Marth who didn't seem to mind. _Wow, he's so nice and cute!_ I yelled over and over again in my head. "_This has to be a dream though. No way Marth or Link or Roy or any of this is real! It had to be! My secret non-existence crush, on Marth, is supposed non-existence! He can't be real!" _I screamed in mind. "_It has too be...but maybe I like this dream. It's pleasant and maybe I actually have a chance with...love... WHOA Sam back it up here...your falling in love with a character who doesn't even exist where your from, your worrying about love when your supposed to be finding a way back home, and are you MAD?_ "

"Pyo?" I heard a squeaky little voice, then felt a tug on my button down shirt. "Huh?" Marth said as he turned around to see who this voice was. I recognized this little ball of pink. Who wouldn't? It was Kirby!

"Oh hello there Kirby. I see you've met a new addition to the mansion ." Marth picked up the little pink ball and shushed him. "Listen kirby you have to keep this on the down low. No one can know about Samantha just yet. Got it?" Marth explained putting down, the little ball of fluff. Kirby nodded his head and walked off to join, who I believed were the ice climbers.

" Don't worry he's good at keeping secrets." Marth assured. "oh okay! Phewf!." I said glancing up towards him. His eyes they looked so cold, yet warm and meaningful. We looked at each other for a good two minutes until I realized I was staring and turned away with a hint of pink on my face. "~Roooyyy. Did you find this Master Hands dude room yet?" I whined. "I think his room is over here" He said pointing to the door the said: Master Hands Room OFF LIMITS (This means YOU Roy). "_No duh Sherlock_ "I thought. "What did you do?" I asked Roy knocking on the door. "N-Nothing." He replied. Link and Marth started cracking up.

"Come in." A stern and scary sounder voice said. I was scared and nervous hoping this "Master hands" dude could at least let me stay here until I could get back home. As I opened the door I saw two giant white gloves floating in the air. "What the F-" I thought aloud before being cut off by Link. "She means fudge. Fudge sir." Link quickly finished my sentence before I realized what I had said.

"Who is this _she_?" asked the Hands. "I'm Samantha, Mr. Hands but please call me Sam" I measly whispered underneath the giant gloves. "Sam? What are you doing at Smash Mansion?" He questioned. "I-I don't K-know." I was explaining,almost stuttering out half my explanation. "I just w-woke up h-here. I-I remember b-being at h-home on my computer and t-then everything w-went black."

" Interesting. So you wish to stay here?" he asked. "Only until I can find my way back home...or as long as you feel I should stay here..." I replied scared of the answer.

"Well you can stay here, but there aren't any rooms available in the girls area. SO your going to either bunk with someone on the boys side." He calmly said. "But, I'm a girl!" I argued " I'm going to be sharing a room with a boy who has pervert blood flowing through him and thinking no-no thoughts!" "hmm." The Hands completely ignored me searching for someone who was available."No-no thoughts?" Link whispered to Marth. " I don't know either." He whispered back. "Aha!'The Hands clapped his hands together.

I gulped. I have to share a room with a boy I probably I don't even know. "_Great._" I thought. "_Just Great!"_ I kept thinking.

"Roy. Marth. You two were filing to share a room with Link?" the hands asked. "Well you see You know how I got the smallest room and how I was a mute before I got here? Well I got lonely and after I made friends with these guys I asked if one of them could be my roomie, since I could fit another twin bed in." Link explained. "But both wanted to sooo...yea..."

"Oh okay so we have our tie-breaker" Hands pointed towards me. " Samantha who do you want a room with? Roy?Marth? Whoever you don't pick gets to be Links new roommate."

"Uh..." I started to think. "_This could be my chance with Marth, b-"_. Link tapped my shoulder and whispered in my ear "Please choose Roy. Me and Roy are really close pals and I hardly know the guy Marth. So please!" "We'll let hands decide. I hate decisions!" I whispered back.

"I want you to chose Mr. hands" I looked down at my feet. " Okay then Roy, you and Samantha are now roommates. Treat each other with respect, especially you Roy, and don't fight."

Link was smiling and hugging me saying "thank you". I told him Master hands chose not me. " But Master Hands can read minds silly" He added before running off to Marth. "_Wait so...does that mean I was thinking about...Roy?" _ I went deep into thought on this. I looked at Roy he looked perfectly fine with the idea of my being his rommie. I was too in a way but...

" I have no extra clothes, but these" I pointed to the clothes I was wearing now. My favorite White button down shirt and some blacks shorts. "What do I do?" I asked. "Go to Princess Peach, she should have some clothes that could be in your style of tastes and size" He replied. "okay thank you" I said before walking out of the room, gesturing for Roy to follow.

"Roy...your not mad at me are you?" I looked down at my feet as walked our way to peaches room, afraid to make eye contact.

"Not at all why would I be? " he asked smiling. There, it was that goofy smile! it made me giggle before I answered. " Oh I just thought you wanted to be with Link since you two are best buds." I replied. "Yea, but this gives me a better chance to get to know you." He kept on smiling. I turned red. "_No one really ever wanted to get to 'know' me"_. I remembered as a young child and even now I always wanted to get to "know" other people, but no one really wanted to "know" me. "R-Really?" I asked stunned. "Yupp!" He smiled even bigger making me laugh even more.

"Thanks, so like where's Peaches room?" I asked

"I don't know." He replied

"What the- What do you mean you don't know? I frantically asked

"I don't know I guess" Roy laughed a little finding this funny.

"This is not funny! I need clothes!" I looked at him, but he was smiling very weird-like.

" Then why don't you wear my clothes?" He answered, breaking out into laughter. My face burned red. "No-no! Your thinking No-No thoughts in your head! No-no!" I yelled face red and me tackling the red head to the floor.


	3. Hidden Thoughts

A Dream Come True?

Chapter 3: Hidden Thoughts

"OW! S-Stop it! Sam! Stop! ~ah aha!" Roy laughed as I tickled him. "Never!" I playfully shouted back. He kept laughing and screaming until I finally let up. "Victory! Now help me find Pe-" Roy tackled me down and sat on my back before I could finish my sentence.

"Get off! Your really heavy!" I yelled trying to get up.

"Nope!" Roy chuckled looking at my annoyed face. He laughed a little got up and pulled me up. "your soo weak." he teased.

"I am not!" I retorted.

"Are too." He stuck out his tongue.

"Whatever." I murmured. "Now please can we go to peaches room?"

"Fine." He whined. He grabbed my hand and dragged me down the halls. _"He's holding my hand_." I thought quietly as my face grew a bright pink. He looked back and saw my face, I quickly looked down at my feet.

"You okay?" He asked still holding on to my hand.

"Y-Yea." I turned even redder.

_"Is she okay." _I thought over again._ "Did I do something wrong?" _ "Hey Sam?" I shyly asked.

"Yea?" She responded her face less red this time. "Are you sure your okay with being my roomie?" I turned around and saw her turn pink, then a light red.

"Uh-huh..." She trailed off.

_"I am okay with sharing a room with him...right?" _I questioned myself._ "I mean since I was supposedly thinking about Roy to share a room with then it must be okay! Besides I likes Marth...not Roy right? " _I thought even harder.

" Here we are Sam! Peaches room!." Roy exclaimed. I looked up saw it was a pink door. _" Great. I already get the feeling the clothes for me are gonna be big and fluffy."_ I started imaging the horrid dresses and pink accessories to match. I knocked on the twice.

"Who is it?" A sweet voice responded to the knocks.

"Roy." Roy answered.

"What do you want?" The sweet voice turned bitter and sour quick upon hearing Roy answer.

"We have a new Brawler named Samantha, and Master hand sent her hear for some clothes" He explained. "I offered her to wear mine but I ended up being tackled." He smirked then looked at me. I flicked him in the ear.

"Ow! Meanie." He rubbed his now red ear.

"Oh. I see. Come in then." The voice responded. Roy opened the doors. "Ladies first." He smirked. I walked into the pinkest most girlish room I ever saw! The walls were pink, the dressers and drawers were pink, the beds were pink, even (from what I could see) the bathroom was pink!

"So, you must be Samantha. I'm Princess Peach. Nice to meet you." She held out here hand as I studied her appearance. She was wearing a pink fluffy dress, white gloves that were very soft. She had blonde hair and pretty blue eyes.

"Um...call me Sam?" I asked trying not to displease a "princess". She looked at Roy.

"Roy, so why is she here again?" She asked completely forgetting what he has said 5 minutes ago outside the doors.

Roy looked at the innocently puzzled blonde and responded very slowly. "Saaaammmm, Ooovveerrr hhheeerrreee nneedddss cllloooootthhheesss."

"Oh!" Peach nodded. "Okay, Hunny what'cha need?" She turned and examined me. "Hmm..." She thought aloud. "I got it!"

The princess ran over to two big doors and opened them. I was in awe of how much clothes and style she had in there! It was from girly-girl to punk- to classy- to tomboy and much more!

"Hmm..what sizes are you? Pants and shirts please." She asked rummaging through clothes packing some.

"I'm a small to medium in shirt and in pants I range from a zero to a two." I answered still watching her pack. She was already on bag four.

"What about...um...come here" She gestured me to come. She whispered in my ear. "Ohhh..." I whispered back. Roy looked curious and waited. Peach packed in a separate bag my "important" clothing.

"Samantha, change out of those clothes and try this on." She shoved a outfit into my arms and pushed me into the bathroom. "Me and Roy will judge how it looks on you." She shouted through the door.

I unbuttoned my shirt and let it drop to the floor as well my undershirt. I shiver a little slipping on a more classy white button polo with a black blacked black vest on top. I put on the black bow tie I found in the bag, around my neck underneath the shirts collar. Nest I took of my sneaker and my black shorts a slipped on the black and white plaid shorts. "Epic" I thought aloud. As I was adjusting the chain attached to the belt loop, Peach knocked on the door.

"Yea?" I answered.

"Are you decent enough?" She asked through the door.

"Uh-huh" I said still adjusting the belt loop.

"What shoe size are you?" She asked another question.

"A nine in girls seven in boys" I answered curious.

"Perfect!" She squealed. She opened the door a little a handed me a pair of red-checkered boots. "Here try those on now!" She demanded and closed the door.

"Are you done yet?" Roy whined.

"Almost" I yelled adjusting my shoelaces and tightening my bow-tie. I opened the door and walked out. Roy and Peach jaw were drooped.

"Um...Sam?" Roy asked. "Aren't bow-ties for guys?"

"Oh sorry Sam meant to give you this tie" Peach took off my bow-tie and tied my tie for me.

"Perfect!" She muttered to her self.

"Wow you look g-great!" Roy exclaimed studying my new appearance. "Ahem." Peach looked at Roy and pointed to the door. "Wait outside for a while I gotta talk to Samantha" She said still pointing to the door.

"B-but...fine" Roy walked out of the room. I heard a thud. _"He's leaning on the door" _I thought picturing his face. "Awww" I whispered to myself.

"Okay Sammie time for business" She said looking at me with the most devilish smile.

"Stupid, Peach for kicking me out" Roy mumbled as he sat against the door thinking of what Peach and Sam could be talking about. Link and Marth were walking down the halls laughing, when they saw Roy.

"Hey, Roy what's up with you?" Link asked Roy. Roy looked at Link and Marth, got up and said all pouty "I got kicked out of Peaches room"

"Why? What did 'ya do this time?" Both the teens asked with a smirk across their faces.

" That's the thing I didn't do anything this time! She just said she needed to talk with Sam." He pouted.

"Oh scandalous." Link sarcasticly said. Marth looked over at Roy and sighed. Roy noticed Marth's sigh and looked quite confused.

" Well why are you even complaining? You got kicked out and? When she leaves you can ask her later since you too share a room." Marth yelled. Link and Roy were both puzzled and shocked of the sudden out burst, especially from Marth.

"You're such a child sometimes Roy." Marth looked at Roy then walked off. Link followed and asked Marth why he did that, before their voices trailed off downn the hall.

Roy slumped back against the door wondering too, why Marth had said that, especially with such anger in his tone. _" A child ?"_ Roy thought.

I looked at the princess, and turned to the door trying to avoid the question she asked with determination for an answer in her eyes.

" Did you just hear yelling?" I asked.

"Yeah I did. What do you think happened?" Peach walked over to the door. I followed her.

" Maybe Roy started and argument?" I started thinking of all the possibilities for the yelling and Roy. First thing anyone would think of is a caused by him. Right?

Peach opened the door and Roy fell backwards.

"Ow." Roy muttered getting up. I laughed a little a walked out.

"Wait! you never answered my question!" Peach yelled.

"Uh. some other time." I said quickly picking up the bags of clothes Peach had given me and pulled Roy dragging him down the hallway.

"What was that about?" Roy asked poking at my arm.

"Nothing." I replied, thinking of the discussion in Peaches room.


	4. Explanations and Complications pt: 1

A Dream Come True?

Chapter 4: Explanations and Complications Pt: 1

" So can we go to our room now?" I looked at Roy. His face seemed like he was deep in thought like I was except his expressions seemed more troubled. He didn't hear my question. I poked his stomach and he flinched coming back to reality.

"What's up with you?" I asked more concerned, but he gave me the same answer I gave him: "Nothing".

"It doesn't seem like nothing." I said poking him again, this time in his cheeks. He looked at me and half-smiled.

"Heh. So wanna go head to my- I mean our room?" He smirked.

"That's what I asked before!" I giggled. He lead me down the hall and what seemed forever was only 15 minutes. We finally walked up to our door ,where to my surprise, there was Link and Marth waiting patiently there. I looked at the door. "Room 204." I said aloud to remember it.  
>I looked at the three teens. I got such a negative vibe between the three . "<em>So it has to do with them.<em>" I thought silently. Rot fumbled through his pockets, until he found they key. When he put the key in a door opened, my jaw dropped! This room had to sides, one was clean, neat, everything inorder. The other side looked like my room, but 10 times worse! Dirty clothes everywhere, objects scattered, and a strange odor emerged from under the bed. I could already tell which side was whos' and Roys needed alot of help!

I sat down on Marth's , soon to be mine, bed. It had a cool feel to it and smelled freshly. The was soft and had new sheets. I almost dozed off, when suddenly Roy jumped on my back.

"Ouch!" I yelped. I looked at Roy who was smiling to be a jerk.

"Uh-uh,no sleeping yet princess." He wavered his finger in my face. I attempted to bite it and failed. This only caused him laugh and roll off the bed. Marth and Link turned and looked at Roy, Marth scoffed a little and Link shook his head.

"_What's going on?_ " I focused all my attention on Marth. "_Maybe if I help Marth, I can get info out of him._" I thought of this whole plan.

I got up and thought again. "_ I need Link to stay here...soooo_." I looked at the half-messy room and got the perfect idea.

"PU!" I exclaimed holding my nose.

"What?" Roy asked, Link and Marth turned to listen to my explanation.

"It's stinky and messy in here!" I said still holding my nose. " Roy you need to clean this up!"

"By myself?" Roy exclaimed and looked at link. "Link can you help me?" Marth stepped in and looked at me and sighed. "_Crap. He's catching on to my plan._" I thought.

"Uh..Roy I'm helping Marth here so I reall-" Link felt Marth tap his shoulder.

"Go ahead Link. I carry most of these." Marth said. "Besides, were only three doors down. It won't take that long or much hassle." he finished.

"But..." Link trailed off. "If you say so, okay Roy I'll help!" Link agreed to best friend.

"And I'll help Marth!" I said running over to Marth. I looked at him eagerly, waiting for his response. He looked at me again, those shimmering blue eyes seemed to lighten up.

"If you insist, then um..okay." He answered fully aware of what he got himself into. He handed my a box full of clothes while he carried two huge boxes. I felt bad and traded. BOY! That was big mistakes, literally walking 3 feet away from my room, I dropped the boxes spilling his stuff everywhere.

"Shit!" I muttered, as I scrambled to pick up everything. He helped too. He just had items in those boxes , luckily none broke. As I reached to pick up a pokeball charm, he did too. Our hands touched each other, and automatically I turned red. Strangely he did too. WE laughed and I picked it up and placed carefully in the box. I got up and attempted to lift the heavy boxes, yet again. I failed. Marth just handed me back to small lighter box, and picked up the other two. "_Man for someone as skinny as him, he got some strength._" I thought.

As Sam and Marth walked down the halls to Marth's new room, Roy and Link were left to clean the room. Link scrambled to bathroom quickly putting on rubber gloves, a face mask, and shower cap over his head. Where did he get the mask? Who knows. Roy looked at him and started laughing. Link made and stern face.

"Roy this is serious." He said. "Have you seen this place? Who knows what could be around here. Last thing i need is to go bald and get sick."

"Oh cmon' Linky, it's not that bad." Roy looked around. Piles dirty clothes, weirdly colored stains n the flooring, and when Roy went to look under his bed he something move then hiss. He jumped back. "okay maybe it is pretty bad!" Roy agreed , finding some gloves.

Me and Marth finally got to his room. I put down his box and sat on his bed. He did the same. I looked at him and finally broke the silence between us.

"Marth..." I stopped wondering if this is the right thing to do and it was. "Marth , were you the on I heard yelling at Roy, near Peaches room?" I asked and looked at him. There was a long pause.

" Y-yea.." He mumbled. "_So I was right._" I kept thinking why Marth would suddenly lash out like that. He's very calm and collective it's rare for him to break his composure like that.

"Why?" I asked curios now, no longer for the sake of my friend, but for my curiosity.

"Because..." He trailed off and looked at me. His eyes were very regretful of what he had done. "It was stupid leave it at"

I took hence to what the prince said. I looked at him though he seemed quite nervous, he kept fumbling his thumbs. He saw that I was locking at him. He face grew red and he turned his whole body away from me.

_" Did I do something wrong?"_ I shifted my back towards him and pondered on this.

It was just me and Samantha, in the sun filled room. Just us. After I caught her staring at me, with her chocolate brown eyes I felt my face burn. She mus have seen my reaction, and turned away, looking as if she was guilty of a crime she didn't even do.

"You done it now." I thought. I tapped Samantha lightly on the shoulder and she responded with only a delicate, yet warm smile.

"U-Um..I don't want you to think you did anything wrong..." I said my face still red.

Really?" She said. "oh okay great! 'Cause I thought I did!. She smiled and hugged me. Her embrace was warm and soft. I wrapped my arms around her and smiled slightly. She smelled pleasant, like roses. What seemed to last forever, the hug soonly ended, when she realized that we weren't done getting my stuff. We left my room, to head back, both of us red with smiles across over faces.

My face was still red, and so was his after the hug we shared. When walking in the halls, it seemed to be longer than before. I was curious about Marth. There was so much I wanted to know. I looked at Marth. Tall, slender, elegant, and so much more. I walked closer to Marth, and tried to say something, but got nervous and shut my mouth. Marth saw and asked puzzled "Is there something wrong?"

"Um...What's your , like whole name.?" I asked unsure if I can on to strong. "And how old are you, anyways?"

"My name is Prince Marth Lowell of Altea, and I'm 18. My birthday passed." He answered. "How about you" He looked at me and half-smiled.

"I'm...I'm just Sam. I don't like my real name. I'm um...14, now my birthday was yesterday." I replied, embarrassed at the fact, that I like a prince. A prince who's 4 years older than me.

"Really? 14? You look so much more mature..." He pondered on whether I was lying or telling the truth.

"Yupp, I'm just tall and I'm guessing I have a mature face." I smiled at my response. A lot of people tell me that. It's mostly due to my height and face.

"ROY STAB IT! STAB IT!" We heard what sounded like Link shouting behind the closed door. Me and Marth exchanged a look.

"I'M TRYING!" A panicking Roy answered through the doors. I reached mt hand out to the door knob, twisting it before. THUD. Something had hit the wall. Then sudden scared me into Marth's arms. A dark pink, crept upon my face, as I realized what I had done. Quickly, I jumped off of him and opened the door.

To my horror, there was a creature unknown to me or anyone else in the room. It screeched a horrible cry as it ran towards me. I lifted my arms over my face to protect myself from whatever was to come. I heard footsteps shuffle, and loud gasp before I opened my eyes. Roy had cut the beast in half and it laid on the floor dead. I ran over to Roy and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you soo much!" I yelled over and over again to him.

"I-It was nothing" Roy stuttered at the surprise hug. I glanced at the room though, it was still a mess, but since Marth had only two boxes left, Link and Marth left us with the mess and a "good luck" smirk.

*2 hours later*

"We finally done!" I exclaimed as I plopped myself down on a bed. I was tried and sleepy. I looked at the clock and mumbled "1:06 p.m" I looked outside. Sun still shining. "Perfect chance for a nap" I yawned stretching myself and getting comfy. As I drifted to sleep, I felt a body next to mine. I glanced over my shoulder and saw the loud, rowdy, hyper red haired teen, calm and quiet.

"_He looks so peaceful_." I thought, before a yawn came and took me back into sleep. After a good 2 minutes of my eyes shut I realized something: WTF AM I DOING IN A BED WITH A BOY? I literally jumped out of bed and looked at Roy. He tossed a little and yawned. He sat up and drowsily looked at me.

"ATTENTION ALL BRAWLERS, PLEASE GO TO THE BALL ROOM. I REPEAT ALL BRAWLERS PLEASE GO TO THE BALL ROOM FOR IMPORTANT NEWS." I heard the familiar voice say. It was the voice that sent shivers down my spine. It was Master Hands.

Roy looked at me and smiled. "Looks like it's show time for you." He laughed a little. I was nervous now. I opened the door,and the empty and silent halls, were now filled with chatter and people. I watched Roy crawl, out've bed and smile.

"Don't worry no one will notice." He reassured me. He lead me out the door, and grabbed hold of my hand to make sure I didn't get lost.


	5. Explanations and Complications Pt: 2

A Dream Come True?

Chapter 5: Explanations and Complications Pt: 2

I watched as people passed me, all shapes, sizes, and appearances. As I wandered my eyes away from what was in front of me, I bumped into a small boy. He looked as if to be my age, but I knew he wasn't. He had, wavy brown hair, and light blue eyes. He wore a white tunic and had angel wings. He was adorable and really polite when I ran into him. He looked at me and apologized then ran off, to bigger man. This man had blue hair, like Marth, but also tattered clothing. He glanced at me , after the winged child told him something, then half-smiled and continued walking.

I looked around some more, and saw Marth and Link. I waved to them and they ran up next to me and Roy. Marth saw that Roy was holding my hand and I noticed his face cringe just a little.

"Hmm" I thought aloud. " Is he-No..." I looked up back at Marth and poked him. He looked down at me and graced me with a sweet smile.

" So, are you nervous." He asked.

"Me nervous? Pssh. Never. Rarely. A little. YES!" I exclaimed. "I already hear people snickering abut me, and giving me very strange looks." Marth chuckled a little and Roy did too.

" Well, don't worry about it. The people here are okay...You can say." Link said looking around as if someone wasn't supposed to hear that.

"Yea don't sweat it!" Roy chimed in.

"Awww thanks guys!" I exclaimed walking into a huge room. The lights were bright. There were many seats and a huge stage in the front. Roy decided to sit in the front, I followed sat next to him. Marth and Link sat with us so in the end, I ended up between Roy and Marth. Link laughed quietly to him self as he saw this. I leaned back into my seat, tapped Link's shoulder, and motuhed 'what'. He looked at me and winked.

"What?" I whispered to myself, both Marth and Roy looked at me, then each other. I felt such a tension between the two.

" What is it Sam? Butterflies in your stomach?" Roy teased. I smirked at the remark and nodded my head.

"Well don't be, you got us." Marth said pointing to Link, Roy and himself. All three smiled. Roy's incredibly cute yet goofy smile, Marth's calm and sincere smile, and Links warm smile. My cheeks turned pink and I smiled too.

The room was filled with chatter, and the sad part is it was about me, but strangely I was hearing people say: "Did you hear about the **two **new brawlers?" or "No **both** of **them **are girls!" or " She's so pretty the **other** one looks kinda boyish." I heard what sounded like there was another brawler but who? It has to be a girl, if they're comparing her to me, but then again...The room went dark, putting the spotlight on the stage.

"Welcome Brawlers" Master Hands said coming onto the stage. "I have bought you here today to introduce our newest members to the Smash Mansion." The room filled with silent whispers and gasps. I looked puzzled.

"He just said 'members' with an 's'" I whispered to myself. Roy, Marth, and Link all looked at me as if I knew who this mystery brawler was, but I didn't.

"SILENCE" boomed Master Hand's voice. "I will call them up here to let get a better idea of them. You all may ask questions after this meeting." My heart raced. I was and still am never good at public speaking.

"It's my honor and pleasure to have Sama- " I cleared my throat loudly for Master Hands to see me. I gestured him over.

"Excuse me" Master Hand said before coming off stage towards me. "May I help you Saman-"

"Sam" I said as I cut him off. "When you introduce me please say Sam. I don't anyone to hear my whole name"

"Understood" He said, going back to the stage. "Pardon me for that interruption." He continued on. "It's my honor and pleasure to have Sam, our newest brawler, come to the stage. I

I got up from my seat and walked to the stage. I was scared, nervous, but happy. This was my new home, my life, my new me. I walked onto the stage. The spot light was bright. I felt my throat dry, and gulped. I took the mic and started speaking.

" H-Hello." I stuttered in a shaky voice, I paused a moment. I looked at everyone in the room (which made me more nervous), then saw my three friends. Roy giving a thumbs up, Marth smiling, and Link mouthing 'it's OK'. "_ Calm down Sam..._" I took a deep breathe and started over.

"Hello, I'm Sam. I'm 14. I love to write and sing. Um..." I paused. "Oh! I'm very happy to be here and I hope I can become great friends with you all!" I finished before walking off stage. "Stupid!Stupid! Stupid!" I kept scoffing at myself. "I sounded so blah, spoke to fast and 'I hope I can become great friends with you all' ? You sounded so-" Claps and cheers was all I heard. "_ Wow they actually liked me_" a smile emerged from my face. I looked at Marth who was clapping and cheering. Seeing him doing that made me turn red. Then I glanced over at Roy and Link cheering and jumping. I laughed softly seeing the two. I sat back down in my chair, and Roy patted my back.

"Good job!" He said.

" See it wasn't that bad, was it?" Marth smiled.

"You did great Sam!" Link yelled hugging me.

"T-Thanks you guys" I shyly said. " But it's not done yet, we still neede to see who the other person is." They nodded they're heads. After everyone calmed down, Master Hands reappeared on stage.

" And now I introduce Kiana, our other newest member!" Master Hand exclaimed. My heart dropped dead. My face lost all emotion as I gripped the arm of my seat. My leg started moving up and down. My anxiety was high right now. "_No why her, out of all the people in the world, why here!_" I screamed in my head.

"Hello." A voice that sounded so kind, hid a truly deceiving side took to the mic." My name is Kiana. I'm 13. I'm new to this place so I hope we can all just get along." She walked off and everyone cheered loudly for hear. I looked around all the boys here, were already drooling over her. It sickened me. No not of jealousy, just a past , that should've been conquered long ago.

"Sam, What's wrong?" Marth whispered with concern, placing his hand on my now settled leg. Tears of anger and fear filled my eyes.

"N-Nothing." I choked out, placing a crooked smile on my face. He looked at Kiana then me.

"Her?" He asked. I nodded letting tears stream down my face. Roy saw and tried to comfort me.

"Everyone those were our two new brawlers. Now treat them with respect, care for them , and help them. But DO NOT scare them off or hurt them other than in brawl. Thank you. Dismissed!" Master Hands said going back to his office. I hurried out of my seat and tried running to the door, but was stopped. I looked up and saw her. She smirked at me and I pushed out of my way, soonly regretting it.

There she was playing the victim role. She fell purposely, and got up pretending not to cry. It made even more tears come down my face. Everyone in there looked at me like I had 'problems'. They don't know her. They don't know me. They don't know our past...My pace quickened from walking, to sprinting, and now running. I ran to my room, slammed the door, and cried. I cried until I got so upset I punched the wall. Big mistake not only did it not release my anger, but now it left me in pain.

I saw her face, before she ran out. Upset and scared. _" But of what?_" I thought quietly. I walked behind they crowd of people, examining the girl. She was shorter than Sam, and had short blonde hair. She had hazel eyes and well...a body. I was about to introduce myself to her, but something about this girl told me not too. Link and Marth stood next to me, probualy wondering why Sam freaked like that. Soonly Kiana, noticed that we were just standing there, she walked over to us. As cold as it sounds, I walked off completely ignoring the girl. Marth looked at with eyes that were 'should we'. I nodded. Marth tapped Link and they walked off with me.

I laid there on my bed just staring at the ceiling blankly. My nose still red, and my eyes still puff from the tears. I just laid there thinking. "_Why. After I just escaped realities drama, finally living my dream, she had to come...she had to come...?_"

"Why" I said aloud. "Why..." I trailed off. I remembered when all the drama happened and why. So clear and vivid. The sounds threats being made, the warm and sweaty arms of others, roughly holding me back. The warmth of her breath hitting my face with the awful words she spat. The feel of my hand coming loose just enough to p-

Knock. Knock. Someone was at the door. I waited patiently for the person to leave. Knock. Knock. I toed up from the bed, standing there wary of even walking towards the door.

"Sam, we know your in there" I heard Marth say through the door. "_We_." I thought. I moved a little, but then stopped. "_What if they're here to yell at me, or worse, shun me out. She could-She would do that. Just so it could affect me..._"

"Sam please open the door." Link tried turning the door. I locked it. I heard him ask Roy for his key, but he left it in here. I walked toward the door and unlocked it, instantly as soon as the sound of the 'click' on the lock they rushed in. I looked at them, now ashamed of myself, and they looked at me, with only concern in their eyes. There wasn't any yelling, just them asking questions. They didn't turn their backs to me, but lent out their hands.

A couple hours past after me telling them the whole story. What happened between her and me. The boundaries she crossed countless times. The enlargements she'd been two-faced about. Her manipulative personality. Everything. Did they believe me? It looked like it, but I didn't care. They just sat there on Roy bed and I sat on mine, I was right in front of them. There was a long silence. I glanced at the clock.

"6:47 PM." I said. "Wow I was ranting and raging for that long?" I laughed. They looked at me smiled.

"Well yea you did!" Link laughed along. "Well , Ima go and catch some food at dinner you guys coming?" He asked.

"Um..." Marth looked at me.

"You could! Please do!" I said almost pushing the bluenette out of the door. "Roy you could go to. I'll catch up." I turned to Roy. He looked like he something on his mind.

"Hey,Roy?" I said again. He looked up and smiled.

"Yea?" He asked. I smiled and walked towards him.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

" N-Nothing." Roy nervously smiled, and dragged me out the room.

*1 hour later*

"I can't believe they had that much food!" I yelled.

"I can't believe you can ate that much!" Roy laughed. Me and Roy walked back to our room. I found that my favorite part of the day was now dinner time. All the food they serve range from a variety of elegant classical foods to fast foods (surprisingly) to little snacks and a lot more! The only thing that almost killed my appetite was seeing _her _ there, but I soonly got over it. Roy opened the door for me and I jumped onto my bed.

I was tired and worn-out. So much happened and it was only day one, of what to come.

"Hey Sam, tomorrow, wanna hang out?" Roy asked with a slight pink on his face.

"Sure." I said, smiling. "Where we going?"

"To the woods!" he exclaimed.

"Won't we get lost?" I pointed out.

"Shut up, think positive! It'll be fun!" He threw a pillow at me. I smiled and nodded my head, crawling under my covers and falling asleep.

"_So much...for one day..._" I thought before I drifted to sleep.


	6. Warm Breezes, Violent Winds

A Dream Come True?

Chapter 6: Warm Breezes, Violent Winds

The morning sunlight, shone upon my face causing me to wake up. I got out of my bed hair a mess, eyes droopy, and my body still stiff. I went to my drawer took some casual clothes: A black tank-top with a white sleeve underneath, some straight legs, and a jacket. I went to the bathroom and ran the shower water. When the water was warm enough I slipped in, letting the sprinkles of water hit my skin. I reflected on what happened yesterday and just thought.

" Maybe I could just ignore her...to a degree" I thought aloud.

I woke up to see that Sam wasn't in bed. "Probably_ in the bathroom._" I thought to myself. I looked to the clock 8:56 a.m.

"Shit! We're going to be late!" I exclaimed. I ran out of my room, in only a shirt and shorts, leaving my door opened. I ran into the Marth in the hallway.

"Hey Roy I left my stuff in your-" I ran past Marth and shouted "My door is opened go and get it!" He looked at me and nodded his head.

I sat there in the shower now, just thinking. Over the water, I heard footsteps and thought Roy finally woken up. Then I heard the doorknob twist. I quickly grabbed a towel.

"SOMEONE'S IN HERE!" I shouted turning off the water, hoping Roy could hear me. The door opened though, revealing not Roy, but Marth. My face steamed red and so did his. He just stood there looking at me.

"I'm So-"

"GET OUT!" I yelled. Marth hurried to leave, and I slammed the door. I quickly put on my clothes, and came out brushing my hair.

" Your lucky I had my towel, or I swore I would've...errrr." I scolded Marth. "Why did you even come here?"

"I left some of my stuff in the bathroom an-"

"You didn't hear me yelling or the water running?" I exclaimed. I muttered under my breath and sighed. "Whatever just pretend this never happened. Okay?"

"Agreed." Marth nodded his head and went into the bathroom. He came out with a little white bag. I didn't bother to ask what it was, I was too cranky in the morning.

"So...what are you doing awake this early in the morning?" Marth asked and pointed to the clock, it read 9:14 a.m.

"Roy wanted to show me the woods today. I got up early , so I could wake him up, but it seems like he's not here." I glanced at Roy's bed, where Marth was sitting.

"Yea I saw him running down the halls in a rush." Marth laughed a little, as if remembering something funny. I tilted my head to the side wondering what was so funny. I walked to my bed and sat down right across from him.

"So..." I said. I felt nervous being alone with Marth in my room. This time there really wasn't any plan to get info, he was just here to get some stuff, and I was here waiting for Roy. I just sat there quietly, fumbling with my brush.

"Well...how do you like Smash Mansion, so far?" Marth asked breaking the silence. I looked up at him, but his eyes didn't meet mine this time, instead he was looking down at the ground. I looked down at me feet, and glanced back up at him before I answered.

" I like it a lot. I like how most of the people here seem nice." I looked at Marth and smiled hoping he would look up. He didn't,but I continued to smile. "I already met 3 awesome people." Marth looked up a little.

"Oh. Really I wonder who they are." He sarcastly said. I knew he was playing around, but I continued on.

"Really, well one of them, is a boy and his name is Link. He's really cool. He seems like the person everyone can get along with. He gives off that brotherly vibe. Then there's my roommate,Roy, he seems so hyperactive and rowdy, but he's a really nice guy! Asides from his lack of maturity. He takes concern about others, but when he's upset, he keeps it to himself..." I trailed off remembering yesterday, after the argument that Roy and Marth had. "And then the last boy, his name is Marth." I laughed to myself.

"Marth?" He asked playing dumb. "I wonder what's he like?" I laughed a little, and was hesitant on whether if I should tell him what I think of him, or lie through.

"Well, He's really tall and polite. If you were to meet him the first impression, you would get is a 'gentleman'." I smirked. " He's kinda quiet though, and doesn't talk much, but he's a really sweet guy. He seems so calm and innocent, yet mysterious. I think that's what I like most about h-"

"Sam, you're ready to go!" I heard Roy ask. "Marth you found your stuff?" Marth nodded his head, with a slight smile on his face. I looked up at Roy, and smiled too.

" What happened between you too?" He asked joking around. He shuffled through his clothes and pulled out a red hoodie, a regular white tee, and a pair of jeans. Roy took off his shirt and I felt my face burn crimson and turned my back quickly.

"Roy! The hell! You don't change in front of people it's rude!" I exclaimed, keeping my back turned. I heard Marth laugh at my sudden shock and Roy for being oblivious.

"What? Marth doesn't mind , we used to change like this all the time." Roy said sounding confused. I sighed loudly.

"I'm not talking about Marth, I'm talking about me, I'm a girl I don't change with dudes." I said, lowering my tone after realizing how loud I was. " Go change in the bathroom or something."

"Why do I have to leave."

"Because you in-" I stopped, and saw Marth getting up.

"Well. I'm going to go now." Marth said almost out there door. "Don't think I forgot about this calm and mysterious person, I wanna hear about him." Marth smiled slightly before leaving the room. I turned my back, carefully making sure Roy was fully dressed, and he was . He was just adjusting his laces on his shoes. He glanced up at me and smiled.

"Are 'ya ready to go?" He asked. I thought for a moment. "Hold up." I said. I quickly grabbed a small bag and put a flashlight, notebook, and pencil in there. Roy looked at me funny.

"Why are you bringing all that?" He asked pointing to my small bag.

" Because if we do get lost , we'll have light to see and I wanna record your big mistakes and draw a little." I responded walking out the door. He followed out the door to the woods.

*In woods*

"Roy how long have we been here?" I asked, fixing my shoe. Roy decided to be a smart ass and look at his wrist.

"Hmm it's a quarter to- I don't know!" I glared at him. "I was just kidding, but I really don't know." I sighed and looked up to the sky, the sky was still a light blue, but further in the sky i saw light gray clouds. I didn't think anything of it. We continued walking until we stopped in a opening filled with nothing, but absolute beauty. It was filled with tall grass and little flowers of reds, pinks, purples,blues, even some yellow, I felt like such a child. I ran through the field, until I felt tired, and let my body collapse into the field of flowers and tall grass. I closed my eyes feeling the afternoon sun hitting my face, it was so warm. "_Is this why he brought me out here? To show me this? If it was I'd love to get lost here..._" My mind and body trailed off after I closed my eyes taking a nap.

I smiled as I saw Sam, just sleeping there peacefully. She had looked tired, probably from waking up so early. I wandered around a little making sure I didn't stray too far from Sam.

I came across a small pond. The water was crystal clear and shined magnificently against the sun. Then suddenly, behind me I saw the shadow of something black. It moved quickly, once I turned around I saw the figure disappear into the tall grass and flowers. My heart panicked a little at the fact, this shadow looked like my friend like but his eyes were blood red, and that Sam was sleeping somewhere in here unaware of this situation. I walked into the field warily, making sure to be quiet and unseen. I heard rustling from behind me and suddenly everything went black.

I woke up to the sound of birds flying away, but the sound of their wings weren't a soft flutter, but violent flapping. I looked at the sky, it was dimmed, with gray clouds looming over me. I ran my eyes through the tall grass scanning for Roy. Something didn't feel right. I searched the field frantically, running until I came across Roy. He was sleeping, just like I was. I left the boy alone and wandered around, but made sure to check the clouds occasionally to see if the storm would get any closer.

"Link, it's already 5:30 p.m! Don't you think they been out to long?" I kept looking at the window hoping to see Sam and Roy come up the driveway already. Link laid his head to the window and looked up.

"Well they better hurry home. It looks like a pretty bad storm is coming." He stated pointing out the dark clouds in the distance. The clouds hung heavy and were drawing closer to the Smash Mansion. I sighed, and walked to a chair in the waiting arena, hoping they were okay. Roy is fine on his own, but with Sam around I didn't even know if this poor girl could fight, nevertheless defend herself. I looked at Link as he sat down in front of me.

"Don't worry Marth, Roy and Sam will be fine. They got each other." He placed his hand on my shoulder and gave me the thumbs up. I removed his hand from my shoulder and laid down on the couch, closed my eyes, and thought. "_ But that's exactly the problem. I don't want them to 'have each other'. I want them here..._" Link tapped my shoulder and was pointing at the window. My eyes opened and I saw that it was pitch black outside. My heart skipped a beat. " _Sam...Roy...Please let them be okay._"

I walked back to where I found Roy. It was pitch black out here, and I was scared. One out of three of my biggest fears: The Dark. By the looks of the storm though, it looked like all three of my fears were going to come true, so I quickly shook the red head. He grumbled a little and looked around. Then he got up quickly, pushing me behind him, and standing in a fighting stance.

"Sam did you see anyone else?" He asked me quickly. "Are you okay? Did anyon-" I placed my my hand over his mouth and pointed to the grass it was rustling. He took my hand off and looked at me with the most serious face I have yet to seen on him.

"Sam. Listen carefully." He whispered. "There was and probably still is a 'someone' here. The 'someone' though looked like Link, but it wasn't him I'm sure of it. I followed the figure and then he knocked me out. Be careful and be aware." My voice trembled a little as I managed to choke out "yes". I was scared and nervous. I was never put in a situation like this, especially in a environment I was not used too. I darted my eyes in every direction, until I screamed with fear "ROY LOOK OUT!" The figure charged at Roy and Roy dodged it quickly. I watched as the two fought. This 'Link' did look like Link, but he had dark gray hair instead of Link's golden blonde hair. He also had blood red eyes, that seemed to only be filled with evil. Our Link eyes were a beautiful light blue, filled with only welcome and warmth. I couldn't believe what I was seeing though. As the two continued to fight I tried attacking this imposter from behind. I picked up my bag and hit him in the head with it, then I went to punch his back, but he quickly grabbed my hand. He grinned at me,wavering his finger in my face, before throwing me to the ground and kicking me in my stomach. I cringed and tried getting up but, felt a jolt of pain run up my body. He stomped on my ankle, until I cried out in pain. I just laid there on there ground. I heard Roy shouting something, but I couldn't make it out. I was already tired and weak, I felt horrible. Already I was about to give up. He laughed at me mockingly and turned to Roy. I heard the two fighting again. I tried lifting myself with all the strength I had. I got up and I whimpered silently to myself. The pain from my ankle felt like I was stabbed in my gut with a 1000 needles, but I kept trudging forward. I went to help Roy, but 'Link' turned around.

"Ha. Your still up? Pathetic." He scoffed as he picked me up by the collar of my shirt and punched my in the stomach so hard it knocked the wind out of me. He let me fall to the floor. I felt really dizzy , then my vision started getting worse as everything started getting blurrier. The pain was too much to deal with. I was weak and let the the pain take me away...

I felt the soft pitter-patter of rain hit my face. I was moving,but my feet weren't on the ground. I looked up slightly awake and saw Roy carrying me. I smiled briefly. The rain soon went from soft to violent waves falling upon me and Roy. We got drenched quickly and shivered at the howling wind blowing against us. Roy looked at me and smiled. His face had small cuts on it and a bruise or two. I felt bad for my rash actions, but then I smiled to him too. He was running through the woods with a lot of balance. He didn't even slip once from the wet, muddy ground. I was hoping we could get home before the storm could get worse, but I was wrong. Already the loud clashing of lighting and thunder occurred. I gripped onto to Roy tighter, hiding me face into his shirt. I always was scared of thunderstorms, since a child. I would always lock myself in my room hid underneath my pillow until the storm passed over. This time I was exposed to the loud grumbles and grunts of the thunder, and eerie crackling laughter of the lightning. I gripped Roy even tighter fearing the storm and wishing we were close to home and we were! I saw the lights coming from the mansion. Roy held me tight and dashed off.

Roy knocked on the door, me still in his arms. Marth rushed to the door, took one look at us, and called Link over. As Roy handed me to Link, I glanced up at the clock.

"10:56 p.m." I coughed a little. "Wow we've been out for that long? Time su-" I coughed again this time harder. "Sure does fly by." Link looked at me and shook his head. He laid me down on a couch. I was tired and still felt dizzy. I heard Link telling Roy something about Kiana going missing too. She supposedly went out in the woods to look for me and Roy. I sighed a little. "_ Of course she had to make herself the center of attention...again._" I suddenly heard Roy volunteer to go back into woods. I bolted upward sitting straight. I looked at Roy my mouth hung open. I tried saying something, but my voice wouldn't let me. "_Are you crazy?_"

"You're not going alone, especially in the condition your in and the weather? I'm coming too!" Link stated. I was about to get up and scream at both of them, but nothing at all worked. Nothing from my mouth. Nothing from my body. "_She wants you to do this!_" I yelled in my head. I watched as Roy and Link walked out the door in this horrible weather. Marth turned to me and sighed. I laid back down and started mumbling to myself.

" You know if you didn't tell anyone where you two were going no one who have noticed you were gone." Marth said going to the bathroom. He came out with a emergency kit and laid it n the table next to me. I sighed and nodded my head. He looked at my leg and saw the bruises worsen as they went down to my foot. He took off my shoe and peeled my sock back just enough to show my ankle. I couldn't see it well, but I knew it was pretty messed up. Marth opened the kit and cleaned it with alcohol and then started wrapping it with a white bandage. When he was wrapping it my face would cringe a little now and then because the pressure of the bandage hurt every time it would touch it. He finished wrapping it and looked at me.

"What happened?" He asked grabbing my arm gently, and rubbing the alcohol on my small cuts. Alcohol stung every open wound and I hated it. I would always use peroxide or something else.

"There was a person in the woods." I began. " He attacked Roy. I tried hitting him once and he ended up stomping on my ankle. He and Roy continued fighting. I was already tired." I coughed again. Marth looked very worry, but I tried laughing it off. " Um...Oh! So I tried again. He grabbed me and hit my stomach so hard I passed out. I know. Pathetic right?" I turned to Marth, but he just hugged me tightly. I turned red, but then I heard the crackling lighting and jumped. I grabbed onto Marth for dear life. I didn't release until the rain drowned out the awful noise. I looked at him almost tears in my eyes.

" C-Can you p-please take me to m-my r-room?" I stuttered out. He nodded his head and held out his hand to help me up. I attempted to stand on both my feet, but failed. I fell forward, until Marth caught me.

" If you know your hurt then why try?" He said picking me up. My face flustered a little.

"Because I don't want something like this to slow me down! I wanna try!" I answered trying to release myself from Marth's arms.

"Well sometimes it's okay to just give up and let others help you." He said just ending our conversation. I didn't feel like answering to that because I knew he was right. Instead I sighed and allowed the prince to carry me. There just a silence in the mansion the only things to be heard was the rain tapping harshly against windows, the occasional lighting and thunder, and Marth's footsteps down the halls. He stopped in front of my door and asked for my key.

" Um...Roy has mine and his...so you can take me back to the couch." I answered. Marth shook his head and walked to his room. He set me down gently, as he opened the door. I walked in and saw that room looked different at night. Everything was the same except everything made a eerie shadow. Marth told me that I could lay down on his bed and I did. The storm was getting worse and so did my anxiety. I was very fearful of this raging storm,but also the condition of Roy and Link. They still hadn't come back. I was shaking, still cold from my damp clothes. Marth pulled out some from her dresser for me. He told me to change into them so I wouldn't get sick.

"Do you think you could leave the room, instead of me walking to the bathroom?" I asked shyly. He nodded his head and before walking out said "When your done just tell me okay?" "Okay!" I answered before he shut the door.

I took off my clothes quickly and put one Marth's. He gave me one of his shirts. Since he was tall the shirt on me was long. Then he gave me a pair of silver shorts. It made wonder that if he owns shorts why doesn't he wear them. I stood up just a little to see how I looked. "_I look...well...cute in this_" I thought to myself. Then my check flushed red. I just remembered though these are Marth's clothes.

I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Y-yeah!" I yelled out. I tried calming myself so my face seep back down. It didn't work I just stayed red. Marth walked in and I sat on the bed. I was tried and still felt my face red.

"Aw don't you look cute." He joked around. I smiled a little. I laid back down on the bed, feeling safe with him in the room. Since his bed was right next to the window the pouring of the rain, the thunder and lighting, and the ferocious winds seemed closer. I whimpered a little every time the wind would bang against the window. Marth saw that I was scared and laid down next to me. I felt even safer now, from my angle I wouldn't be able to see the window, instead his warm smile. I smiled back and turned around so I would be facing him. I laid there drifting into sleep, until something hit the window. It sounded heavy and scared me!

"Eeeekkkk!" I shrieked as I grabbed onto to Marth and buried my face into his chest. I heard his heart beat. It was moving fast. I turned red, but I didn't wanna move. I felt safe there next to Marth. Safer than anywhere else in the world. I felt his hand lightly touch my head, then he jerked it away. He hesitantly placed his hand back on my head and stroked my hair soothing me. Another bang against the window, and me holding Marth even tighter. I heard his heart again. It was beating faster then calmed. It made me wonder. "_ Is he...No...Just be grateful._" I soonly felt myself fall asleep to the rhythm of his beat.

CRASH! I jolted up, but couldn't move. I found that Marth was holding me in his sleep. I blushed, but realized this isn't the time. I slipped out of his grip carefully and quietly. The storm was still raging, but calmed a little. I glanced at the clock 2:36 a.m. I was trying to walk, but my ankle still hurt. I ended up kicking something, well more like someone. I couldn't make the person out quickly, but soonly I found out it was Roy sleeping on the floor. " _Why is he here? Please don't tell me...Great so he didn't have the key either?_" I thought silently. I attempted to walk over Roy, and fell. I caught myself though. I was at the door and was about the twist the knob when I heard rustling from a bed. I looked at Marth's. He still asleep so I looked at at Link's. He was sitting up right and looking at me. I waved for him to come here.

"What?" He whispered.

"Come here." I whispered back. He got out of bed and looked down at my ankle.

"What are you doing? You can't be up!" He looked at me. I looked down and sighed loudly. " I know, but I heard something!"

"You did too right? I knew it! Let's go!" He opened the door and slipped out. I tried walking on my ankle, but it kept getting in my way. Link looked at me , shook his head, and smiled.

"Get on my back." He said. "Why?" I asked. "Because it will be easier for both of us." I was too tired to ask any more questions so I just climbed onto his back. We walked down the halls, until we got to the kitchen, where we thought we heard the noise. I clung to Link's neck as we saw a figure emerge from behind a corner. His blood red eyes shone brilliantly in the dark.

"That's him!" I shouted. "Your the one who attacked me and Roy!" Link looked shocked seeing his counterpart.

"...w-what the hell?" Link and 'Link' looked at each other, one smiling, the other stunned. "What's you name." Link demanded.

"Call me Dark." He replied as he charged at Link. Link made it out of the way just in time. I held on tighter afraid to let go. All Link could was dodge Dark. Dark finally landed a blow to Links face. As Link tumbled back, I fell. Dark saw me and smiled devilishly.

"So here we are again Samantha." He smiled as he walked towards me. I tried standing up, but I couldn't. I cursed under my breath and looked up. "How do you know my name?" I tried sounding as strong as possible. Dark just picked me up by my collar. I tried to lift his hands from me, but it was useless.

"Leave her alone." Link shoved Dark into the metal fridge. Dark dropped me and I watched as Link tried punching Dark in the face. Dark ducked causing Link to leave a deep dent in the fridge. I never saw this side of Link. They were going at it like cats and dogs. This time I was smart when getting involved. I crawled around and saw Dark's leg. I lunged at it and bite.

"The hell?" He yelled. He tried shaking me off, but I wouldn't release my grip, instead I bit harder. He tried picked me up again and was about to throw me until Link grabbed him and threw him flying into the cabinets. I flew from Dark's hand, but Link caught me. When I turned to see if Dark was still there he vanished. Link saw too.

"Dammit." He muttered. He looked at me and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry you had to see that." He set me down on the counter, so I could climb back onto his back.

"It's fine...looks like he's gone though...let's go back to your room. Please?" I asked studying the kitchen just in case. "Sure."

We left the kitchen, walking the dark halls again, only lit be the crackling lighting. I couldn't help but just squeeze tighter on Link's neck. He didn't seem to mind though. It seemed to take longer the walk back to his room. "_ Probably because of the fight. _" I thought silently.

I was really tired myself even though I really didn't do much. I ended up finding myself falling asleep on Link. I heard him ask me if I was a wake a couple of times and just mumbled some answers. I really didn't wanna talk just sleep.

I heard the door close and then someone place me on something softly. " HEY GUYS WAKE UP!" Link shouted. I opened my eyes and threw a pillow at him. He chuckled and I watched as Marth and Roy got up.

"What the hell is it?" Roy grumbled as he stood up. Marth rubbed his head and looked at Link. You could tell that Marth was already agitated. I laid back down on the bed, as Marth sat at the edge waiting for Link's news.

"Guess what just happened!" Link exclaimed. Marth and Roy exchanged a look. "What?" They both answered agitated. Link explained the whole situation to them. I heard Roy, share his story from the woods. I just laid there and nodded my head a couple of times and put in my input now and then.

"So...I'm not tried anymore." Link said happily. "Well I am. SO SHUT IT!" I threw another one of Marth's pillows at him. Roy and him laughed as Marth chuckled a little.

"Look likes someone is cranky." Link teased. I gave him a evil glare, but couldn't help but smile at him. "Ugh...You suck." I mumbled into a pillow. Link just laughed again. "Hmm...what to do..." He thought aloud. I sighed and went back to sleep. Throughout the night I just heard the three talking, they mentioned my name several times, but I was too tired to even open my eyes. By the time they all went to bed, the storm settled down. I felt Marth crawl back into bed. He didn't lay down right away though. Instead he whispered something into my ear, but I couldn't understand. I turned on my side to face him. I looked up and blushed. He was facing me, but sleeping already. I sighed and rested my head on my elbow. "_ It's things like this that really make me question my heart...Do you... You don't even know..._" I looked out the window. The clouds were gone and showed the moon and stars perfectly. I smiled and laid back down. Then I felt Marth's arm wrap around me and held me there. " Do you..." I whispered in his ear. "Do you..."


End file.
